


Dye It Down

by snek_snacc



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativitwins, Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snek_snacc/pseuds/snek_snacc
Summary: This had become a regular part of Roman's monthly hair care routine; watch out for the fading of his dye at his roots, go to re-dye it alone in the bathroom, and try to forget the fact that creativity wasn't so clean-cut black and white, at least not in the way it would appear to be.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Dye It Down

Roman slammed the bathroom door behind him, double checking that it was locked, before approaching the mirror over the sink. It had become routine by now, yet he could never get over the gut wrenching feeling of panic he got when he noticed the roots of his front hairline giving away to an inky black that stood out in stark contrast to his otherwise brunette hair. He inched closer to his reflection, bringing his hand up to brush against his hair with an almost caution like gentleness as if he expected it to hurt to touch. The black had already begun to spread from when he had noticed first it in his roots in his phone camera downstairs in the commons, and was now stretched halfway across the front of his head in a dark streak. 

With a wave of his hand he summoned a case of hair dye. This was the only thing that ever seemed to help get rid of it, even if it was only temporary. No matter how hard he tried he could never shapeshift it away, and if he cut it within a day it would grow back, so his only option was to upkeep it like this nearly monthly.

He gripped the strand of hair as he brought the brush up to the spot, pulling it so hard tears formed in his eyes. He wished he could just keep on tugging, letting the roots rip out, not caring how his scalp would bleed and scab and scar over just so he could be rid of the damn thing. His eyes widened as the thought and gory imagery that came with it crossed his mind and he instantly loosened his grip, trying to redirect his mind to focus on watching the way the bristles of the brush rolled over the spot covering any evidence of it.

If he pushed thoughts like that down hard enough, burying them with every stroke of the brush and the overwhelming smell of ammonia, then maybe for a moment, he could forget why he had this issue in the first place. Forget that despite going about every day being the charming, poised, _good_ side that Thomas and everyone saw, there was always an edge of something dark and twisted lurking beneath the surface, no matter how minuscule it may be. And most of all, maybe he could forget the side with a permanent white streak in the exact same place of his own, and ignore what that might say about him who Roman pushed away like he did his own patch of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I made previously on Tumblr about Roman having a black streak in his hair to match the white one Remus has. I initially meant to make it longer but couldn’t figure out how to so I whipped this up just to get the full concept out there.


End file.
